Danville Drama Island
by kenny plain
Summary: Watch as Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy Johnson, Lil Suzy, Isabella, Gretchen, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Albert, Adyson, Stacy, Jenny, Mindy, Mandy, Thaddeus, Thor, Morty, Vanessa, Coltrane,Chad, Django and Zoey compete for 50,000 dollars on Camp Wawanakwa with Jake and Chef Hachet(Rated K for language and crude humor)
1. Meet & Greet

Watch as Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy Johnson, Lil Suzy, Isabella, Gretchen, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Albert, Adyson, Stacy, Jenny, Mindy, Mandy, Thaddeus, Thor, Morty, Vanessa, Coltrane,Chad, Django and Zoey

The cameras open up to a man young adult host, with spikey black hair, a green shirt beige pants, white and black striped sneakers standing next to tall muscular black man, who was bald with beige pants wearing a Chef outfit on, including a chef hat on the well-known Camp Wawanakwa

Jake: Hey there fans Welcome to the first season of what seems to be my greatest idea ever. Welcome to Danville Drama Island standing next to me the man who is my partner in crime...Chef Hachet

Chef Hachet: This people don't want to see you talking about the show they want you to get this show started

Jake:(Annoyed) Thanks Anyways here comes our contestants

A boat drops off both Jeremy and Suzy Johnson

Jake: Welcome to Camp Jeremy & Suzy, Hope your ready for a tough season

Jeremy: Yeah And don't expect me told back

Suzy: Or me either

The next boat came by as Mandy, Thaddeus and Thor came off

Jake: And here are the mortal enemies of the stars of the show Mandy, Thaddeus and Thor

Mandy: I not sure about my brothers but i can't wait when Candace Flynn gets here to teach her about embarrassing me

Jake: Yeah yeah you and every other camper coming up speaking of that next contestant

Another boat came by and Monty Monogram came off it

Jake: Monty welcome to the island

Monty: thanks it's gonna be a while before i walk this dock again

Jake: Good to know that

The next boat came and drop off Isabella, Adyson, Ginger, Gretchen wearing their fireside girls Uniforms

Jake: Welcome Fireside Girls i guessing once i split you 4 you'll turn on each other right?

Isabella: Sorry Jake but the fireside girls we'll stick together no matter what

Jake: All right but if you guys do i called it

Another boat came by and dropped Vanessa Doofenshmirtz off

Jake: Welcome to camp Vanessa

Vanessa: Watever

Vanessa walked towards the group and stopped at Monty and stood next to him as he smiled as she turn to hide her blushing as the next boat drop off Buford who was carrying Baljeet by his underwear

Jake: Buford & Baljeet how was the boat trip here?

Baljeet: Buford hang me off the side of the boat and gave me wedgies all day

Jake: For that maybe I let you 2 be on the same team

Buford: thanks

Another boat came as Stacy and Coltrane came off holding hands

Jake: Aw a young couple in love

Stacy: Thanks for saying that Jake

Jake: Trust me this island will get rid of that real quick

Another boat came by as Django, Irving & Albert came off with Irving holding a Camera

Jake: Welcome nerd brothers

Albert: Even though i should take offense this nerd has master 78 different kind of martial arts techniques so i won't go down without a fight

Buford: You just admitted you're a nerd

Everyone burst out laughing as the two walked down the dock as the next boat drops off Jenny & Mindy

Stacy: Hey Jenny

Jenny: Hey Stacy i see you two are still an item

Stacy: Yep more than Candace & Jeremy

Jeremy: Hey i resent that

Mindy: Ugh i don't want to hear one word about the loser known as Candace Flynn

Suzy: I with you sister

Mandy: Same here

Jake: Now for the top three main people from Danville Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher and Candace Gertrude Flynn

Mindy,Mandy & Suzy all snickered at her middle name as the three got off the boat

Jake: Now that everyone here head towards the middle of the camp for the rules of the season

Soon everyone was in the middle of the campsite

Jake: Welcome everyone to Danville Drama Island. For the next 8 weeks you will stay here on the is the campfire pit, where the campfire ceremony will take place. There are 2 teams, with 12 on each of them. The losing team will have to come to the campfire ceremony, and vote someone out. That means they are out of the competition, and will walk down the dock of shame, and leave on the boat of losers. When only 12 or so campers remain, the teams will dissolve and the merge has begun I will now present the teams first team will be

Phineas

Candace

Mindy

Chad

Zoey

Thor

Adyson

Coltrane

Gretchen

Lil Suzy

Mandy

Irving

Jake hands them a green flag with the word emerald in bold print

Jake: until further notices you are a part of Team Emerald now for the rest of you

Ferb

Jeremy

Isabella

Baljeet

Buford

Albert

Stacy

Jenny

Thaddeus

Morty

Vanessa

Django

Jake hands them a red flag with the word ruby bolded out

Jake: you are now known as the Team Ruby

Jake walked towards an outhouse

Jake: This is the outhouse confession cam, where you will confess your thoughts and most deepest darkest secrets! Don't worry, it's private. Go ahead, and give it a try!

- Confessional Cam(s) -

_**Candace: This island is a complete mess i can't wait until everyone else is gone and i win the prize money**_

_**Zoey: I can't wait to show of all my skills**_

_**Baljeet: Man i was hoping get away from buford for the summer but unfortunately Jake cares more about his ratings than my well being**_

_**Morty: So this summer is gonna be a long one. Stuck on a crummy island, most of the others are annoying but Vanessa i don't mind her one bit**_

_**Isabella: (sighs) i glad that most of my friends are here but i would be happier if me and phineas were on the same team**_

_**Ferb: Well this first day has already made a big impact i wonder what will be the first challenge**_

-End-

Jake walks towards 2 rundown cabins

Jake: These cabins shall be your homes for the next 10 weeks east cabin is for team ruby, west is for team emerald one cabin room for the girls and the other for the guys we don't do co-ed bunking you hear that teens?

Most of the teens blushed at the last comment while the kids snickered

Jake: All you have 20 mins to unpack then head to the mess hall for lunch

The girls of team emerald open their cabin door to see that their "beds" were hammocks with a pillow and a large blanket (8 hammocks in each cabin)

Candace: Isn't Jake a millionaire? Why couldn't he afford actual beds?

Zoey: It's a summer camp most of those actually have those beside i call top hammock

Candace: Whatever i call bottom hammock

Meanwhile after everyone unpacked the 24 contestants made their way towards the mess hall as a large muscular man wearing a light tan shirt, brown /green jeans black shoes, a cooking apron and hat

Chef Hachet: LISTEN UP! I SERVE IT THREE TIMES A DAY...AND YOU WILL EAT IT THREE TIMES A DAY! GRAB A TRAY, GET YOUR FOOD, AND SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN NOW!

Everyone was either frighten to say a word of the food or gagging by the terrible taste after a while Chris walked in

Jake: Hey contestants enjoying the food

Vanessa: It tastes like barf with barf sauce

Jake: Hope your ready because your first challenge begin in 1 hour

Everyone look worried thinking about the first challenge until Baljeet spoke up

Baljeet: Come on guys its our first challenge how bad could it be?

An hour later Jake lead them to a cliff over 100 ft high that falls into the lake

Vanessa: There your answer nerd boy

**_Promo_**

**_Jake: Next time, Our first challenge has our campers going over their heads. Who will win? Who will lose and Who will be the first camper to walk the dock of shame find out next time on Danville...Drama...Island_**

**_ If any of you guys have some challenges in mind you can pm them or put it on a review._**


	2. Down in the Dunes

_**Jake: Last time on Danville...Drama...Island, 24 contestants came to compete for our grand prize of $50,000. Some were nice and some were mean and some were just plain annoying. Who will pushed their teammates too far? And who will **_**_pullet to their doom? Find out right now on Danville Drama Island_**

Jake: Your first challenge is to-

Candace: Let me guess jump off this cliff into the lake?

Jake: No that's already been done. Your challenge is to Bungee Jump off the cliff

Many of the competitors were glaring at Candace

Jake: Here's the rules. Each member of both teams must bungee jump off the cliff to the lake below. Down there you will see bobbers with a number 1 or number 2 that represents the score of your jump. you also get one extra point if you do the jump. Now let's see Team Ruby your up first

Everyone of team Ruby looks around at each other

Django: So who's going first?

Buford: I don't see why everyone acting so scared it's not like were gonna die

Albert: If your acting so brave why don't you go first

Thaddeus: Woah hey let's no single no one out we got to be supportive

Isabella glares at Thaddeus who nervously smiles

- Confessional Cam(s) -

_**Isabella: Last time i saw thaddeus he was a jerk to phineas and ferb, and now he suddenly being nice? What is he up to?**_

_**Thaddeus: While our sister still continuing her revenge plot against Candace me and thor made a plan to get them all into a false sense a security and them we pick them off one by one. Hahahahaha! (falls over)**_

-End-

Meanwhile after getting bored of watching his team bicker ferb decided to volunteer himself for the Bungee Jump

Jake: Looks like ferb our lucky volunteer

Most of the Rubies felt relived to going first while other felt worried for ferb as he took his position and jump without even yelling and grab a #2 bobber and shot back up

Jake: and the rubies lead with a 3 point lead

Albert: All right i going next

He jumps and only picked a #1 bobber

Jake: Not much but Albert scores 2 points

Albert: What?

Jermey was the next and he scored a 3, Isabella scored a 3, Next came Stacy...

Stacy: Uh uh No way i'm not doing this

Jake: What's seems to be the problem chicken?

Stacy: Ha ha but unlike the rest of these guys i not losing my life even for $200,000

Jake: All right chicken here's your punishment (place's a chicken hat on stacy) Next.

Baljeet: I am sorry but i am also to scared to jump my friends (Jake gives him a chicken hat)

Buford actually jumped and scored a 2 as well as Irving and Jenny. Next came Thaddeus

Thaddeus: All right wish me luck

Isabella: Break a leg (under her breath) seriously

Most of the other rubies heard Isabella comment about thaddeus

- Confessional Cam(s) -

**_Baljeet: Wow! I cannot believe Isabella said that about thaddeus, even though he said some bad things about phineas and ferb he's changed...right?_**

-End-

Thaddeus jumps but failed to grab a bobber so he gets 1 point, Morty jumps and scores a 2 as well as Vanessa

Django: All right guys i'm the last one so wish me luck...

Everyone Else: JUST GO ALREADY!

Django falls backwards as his foot was caught on the cord and he failed to picked a bobber and he landed back first

Jake: Well since you weren't successfully strap in...No points for you and the Rubies as their points remained at 18

The rubies all glare at Django

Jake:Now Team Emeralds

Phineas,Candace and Mindy all started the team points real well scoring a 3 each, then Zoey, Adyson, Gretchen all scored a 3 and Irving failed to grab a bobber like a few others so he end with a one

Coltrane: Uh Jake would it be okay for me to sit this challenge out

Jake: All right you big chicken((place's a chicken hat on Coltrane) Next

Suzy step ups ready for the jump

Jake: Sorry suzy but i got off the phone with the producers and they say that having a 8 year old jumping off a cliff this high would be a call for a lawsuit so ((place's a chicken hat on Suzy) here's you chicken hat but you do get 1 point

Suzy: Fine but we're winning since the score is 19 to 18

Jake: yeah and sorry for Chad, Thor and Mandy but we have unfortunately ran out of bobbers so Team Emerald wins the first half

Everyone Else: First Half?!

Jake: Right now follow me to the beach

- Confessional Cam(s) -

_**Phineas: You mean that this sicko making do more than bungee jumping of a cliff? I have got to find the producers**_

_**Stacy: I actually glad there's another challenge since i didn't compete the first half that's means i up for elimination**_

_**Thaddeus: That Isabella has got to go before she ruins thor and mine plans**_

_**Coltrane: Man we gotta work together if we wanna win this challenge**_

-End

Soon the cameras return to the beach where Jake and the 24 contestants and they were all down on the beach as Jake stood in front of two sand piles

Jake: For part 2 you all have 1 hour to construct and life size sand castle and the winners of the judging will get an advantage in part 3 of today's challenge

All: THERE'S A PART THREE?!

Jake: Yeah you gotta love this show. Your hour begins now

Team Rubies Huddle

Vanessa: so how are we going to build this sandcastle thing?

Isabella: I have sand builder patch maybe i-

Django: Step aside little lady let Django the art master do this

Django step up to the sand pile

Stacy: Are you sure you don't want us to help you were a reason we didn't win the first half

Buford: And you were too

Stacy was just about to say something else but a thought came to her mind and stopped talking

- Confessional Cam(s) -

**_Stacy: The kid already up for elimination and he actually wants to screw things up again Woohoo! I'm off the hook_**

**_Django: I screw up the last part so if i do good in this part then i off the hook and then i'll vote for either Stacy,Baljeet or Thaddeus since their the most logical choices_**

-End-

Team Emerald Huddle

Phineas: Candace why don't you,Adyson, and Gretchen work on the sand castle

Mindy: Wait why does she get to lead

Phineas: Its only for this challenge besides Candace and the fireside girls have the most experience in this

Mindy: Fine

After the hour is up the emerald's castle is nearly identically to the Henry the fifth castle while the rubies castle's looks almost similar as the emerald castle

Jake: Time for the final event judging Let's see first team emerald

Candace: We call it the Fortress

Jake walked up to the castle and did a thoroughly check and finally made a decision

Jake: I say it gets a full... 10 Next team rubies

Django: I, Django shall named this victory for my team The...A.N.A.L

The younger males didn't understand Django name while the older males were holding the sides in laughter unlike the boys the girls were all shooting death glares at Django as Jake too looked annoyed

Jake: Dude since you are a minor and i said at the beginning of this show "no strong sexually comments" and calling your team's castle the anal is one of them

Django: No, The a.n.a.l stands for Amazing Nuclear Awesome Logical-center

Jake: Yeah right anyway Team Rubies are disqualified and the winners are Team Emerald

Team Emerald all cheered while most of Team Ruby gave death glares to each others but mostly to Django

Back at the mess hall the emeralds were actually having a gourmet meal and having a time while the rubies were stuck eating chef's "food" and were silent

Irving: Come on guys i know we lost our first challenge but what's there to be sad about?

Morty:(Mocking) Gee I don't know maybe it's that now we have to vote someone off now (regular voice) stupid

Albert: calm down at least he jumped unlike Stacy or Baljeet

Stacy: Whatever the sooner this elimination is done you can beat the next challenge we go into we'll be winners

Team Ruby:FINE!

The entire team ruby stormed off while team emerald watched in shocked

Phineas: What just happen?

Elimination Campfire Ceremony -Team Ruby Meeting 1

The thirteen campers each took a seat around the bonfire. Some of them shivering in fear while other look confident

Jake: Rubies, At Summers Camps Marshmallows represent a delicious treat that you can enjoy around the campfire, But at this summer camp marshmallows represent life. One by one you will all walk in the confessional cam and inside write the name of the loser you want to send home and if you hit 4 votes then your elimination. The person who has the most votes against them will walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave the island that means your out of the running. First up Jenny

Jenny walked up

- Confessional Cam(s) -

_**Jenny: Hope you learn that women are not to be laughed at**_

_**Isabella: As much as i want to vote for Thaddeus but you cross the line**_

_**Baljeet: Maybe Isabella needs to get off the island before she literally hurts our winning advantage, if we even have one **_

_-_End

Jake: All right let's see 1 vote for Django

Django: I not surprised

Jake: Really? Cause now its 2 votes against you

Django: Ah Come on i didn't not mean it like that

Jake: Whatever... 1 vote for Morty

Morty: I not scared

Jake: And 1 vote for Isabella

Isabella: Let me guess from thaddeus?

Jake: Nope but you would freak if you found out about this

Isabella: Who would've voted for me?

Jake: And it's tied 2 a piece as Morty and Django...wait WHOA! It's now a three-way tie with a vote for Isabella

Jake pulls out another card

Jake: All right someone different 1 vote for Stacy

Stacy: Why me?

Jake: This next vote for Django. That's 1 vote Stacy, 2 votes for Morty and Isabella and 3 votes Django and the next vote goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jake: Django. Django, your team has spoken its time to walk the dock of shame

Django: FOR THE LAST TIME I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! THE A.N.A.L STANDS FOR AMAZING NUCLEAR-

Jake started to get annoyed as he snapped his fingers and soon the seat Django was on flung him onto the boat of losers as it took off

Jeremy: What the heck was that?!

Jake: When you guys start to get whiny with your eliminations i will activate your ejectors seats, so get some sleep and get ready for your next challenge because your all safe...for tonight

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Morty: Who would vote for me? Doesn't matter i find out sooner or later**_

_**Baljeet: I can't believe that Isabella was almost eliminated because of me**_

_**Phineas: I glad we won our first challenge if we keep this up i just might win**_

_**Isabella: Now that sexist pig is gone the real sicko has to go too**_

_**Ferb: Maybe we should appoint someone as team captain to keep our team in line but question is who?**_

_**Django: I can't believe i'm out first i really don't care about any of them except for phineas and ferb keeping rocking guys and maybe Adyson **_

-End-

* * *

**_Well that's wraps up this second chapter and i probably never to the elimination like this again. Speaking of elimination yes django is out his elimination was similar to everyone's favorite home school zeke it classic thing to do on_**

**_Episode 3: Run Campers, Run _**

**_If any of you guys have some challenges in mind you can pm them or put it on a review._**


	3. Run Campers Run

_**Jake: Last time on Danville...Drama...Island, It was sink or swim as our campers competed in their first challenge, while most took the jump back a few were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat. In the second half the rubies drowned in defeat and sent to elimination ceremony. In the end it was Django who manages to tick off every female contestant by naming his team castle the "a.n.a.l" getting himself the boot right off the island. Who will be the next one to walk the dock of shame? Find out right now on Danville...Drama...Island**_

Its been 3 days since Django left the island and the remaining 23 campers were all in their cabins sweating as crazy as ever

Inside Rubies Girl's Cabin - Isabella, Stacy, Jenny, Vanessa

Stacy: Ugh it's so hot I really hope there isn't a challenge today

Vanessa: There be a challenge no matter who much you whine

Stacy: Would you stop being so mean maybe that's why we lost the challenge last time

Jenny: Not true Stacy, we lost because we were out-of-sync with one other

Isabella: I going for a shower maybe that will cool me off

Vanessa: Me too

The two girls walked out of the cabin

Stacy: Don't forget to scratch off all that crud on your face with a scrub

Stacy was then hit by scrub thrown by Vanessa, meanwhile Candace walked in

Candace: Hey guys you know I was thinking that we should form an alliance

Stacy: why?

Candace: Well normally our teams our trying to vote us off but if we stick we could make it to the finals

Jenny: That's actually a good idea I'm in

Stacy: Me too so what do we do first?

Candace: After the challenge we'll meet up behind the showers to talk over our plan

After a while the campers were all eating what they believe was cereal as Jake walked in

Jake: Morning campers, Ready for today's challenge?

Buford: I'm ready to call my doctor, this food making me sick

Chef Hachet threw a butcher knife from the kitchen and nearly impale Buford

Jake: Unless you all wanna keep playing "dodge the shape objects" with chef listen up. Today's challenge is laser tag

Everyone cheers after hearing that

Jake: Here's the rules, Each player has 3 lives. If you get shot you lose a life if you get hit in the head that an automatic knockout. When you lose all three lives your body will be paralyzed and eliminated from the challenge. First team to be fully defeated loses and will be sent to Elimination

Most of the camper from team Ruby cringed hearing the word elimination

- Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Stacy: After the last elimination I am determined to dominated this competition and now with this new alliance that's exactly what I'll do_**

**_Isabella: I was so close from being eliminated last time because of Thaddeus but lucky for me I got the wilderness hunting patch so tracking the others will be easy_**

-End-

Jake: You all have 20 mins to suit up and diverse when you hear the bullhorn that the start and whichever team has the most campers still stand after 1 hour wins

Soon the bullhorn went off and all the campers were spread all around the camp

Team Emerald

Phineas: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Candace: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Mindy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Chad: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Zoey: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Thor: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Adyson: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Coltrane: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Gretchen: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Lil Suzy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Mandy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Irving: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Team Ruby

Ferb: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Jeremy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Isabella: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Baljeet: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Buford: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Albert: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Stacy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Jenny: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Thaddeus: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Morty: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Vanessa: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

After getting suited the siren went off as all 23 campers spearded out to safety from each other

The camera cuts to beach where Phineas and Ferb were back to back unknowing to each other presents. As their back touch they turned and fired but all their shots missed until they both ran out of ammo

Phineas: Crud

Ferb however snapped his fingers in frustration

Meanwhile both Thaddeus and Thor appeared and unleashed their ammo as soon all four were hit twice leaving them paralyzed

Phineas: Way to go Thor

Ferb simply shook his head in disappointment as Thaddeus and Thor both were in disappointment after what happen

Team Emerald

Phineas: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Candace: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Mindy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Chad: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Zoey: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Thor: Dead. Kills: 2. Hits: 4

Adyson: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Coltrane: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Gretchen: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Lil Suzy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Mandy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Irving: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Team Ruby

Ferb: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Jeremy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Isabella: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Baljeet: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Buford: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Albert: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Stacy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Jenny: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Thaddeus: Dead. Kills: 2. Hits: 4

Morty: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Vanessa: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Jenny and Stacy were together so they could cover each until they bumped into Candace

Stacy: Candace look about this alliance thing for this to work we're going to cover each other to until further in the game and no one can know about this

Candace: sure

Suddenly Baljeet, Vanessa and Morty came out as the three started a 5-on-1 war. Knowing that their friend would be in trouble Stacy and Jenny took aim and hit Baljeet and Morty in the back of their heading automatically eliminating them from the game. Vanessa notices her teammates turning on the team so she finishes Candace off with 2 shots to her midsection

Vanessa: What the heck was that?!

Stacy: What was what?

Vanessa: I saw you too hit them from the back. If we lose this challenge I know that one of you is outta here

Vanessa soon walks off angrily

Team Emerald

Phineas: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Candace: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Mindy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Chad: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Zoey: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Thor: Dead. Kills: 2. Hits: 4

Adyson: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Coltrane: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Gretchen: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Lil Suzy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Mandy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Irving: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Team Ruby

Ferb: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Jeremy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Isabella: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Baljeet: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Buford: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Albert: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Stacy: Two Lives. Kills: 1. Hits: 1

Jenny: Two Lives. Kills: 1. Hits: 1

Thaddeus: Dead. Kills: 2. Hits: 4

Morty: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Vanessa: Two Lives. Kills: 1. Hits: 2

Adyson, Gretchen and Suzy were all looking for any Rubies Members after they got hit once by Stacy, Jenny and Jeremy before they all got eliminated by Suzy single-handed. Suddenly they heard rustling in the trees, The fireside members fired and Albert fell out

Adyson: Well that's was an easy win

Albert(weakly): for us

Suddenly Isabella appears and makes quick work on Adyson and Gretchen while Suzy went down also dealing 1 hit towards Isabella

Team Emerald

Phineas: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Candace: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Mindy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Chad: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Zoey: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Thor: Dead. Kills: 2. Hits: 4

Adyson: Dead. Kills: 1. Hits: 1

Coltrane: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Gretchen: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 1

Lil Suzy: Dead. Kills: 3. Hits: 7

Mandy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Irving: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Team Ruby

Ferb: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Jeremy: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Isabella: One Life. Kills: 3. Hits: 3

Baljeet: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Buford: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Albert: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Stacy: Dead. Kills: 1. Hits: 1

Jenny: Dead. Kills: 1. Hits: 1

Thaddeus: Dead. Kills: 2. Hits: 4

Morty: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Vanessa: Two Lives. Kills: 1. Hits: 2

Jake: Attention campers you have 10 mins left and the score is 6 to 6. It is a tie so far

All the campers were rushing back to the camp to see anyone else and lucky for Vanessa, Isabella and Buford they spotted Zoey, Mindy, Chad and Irving running towards them

Buford: This is going to be too sweet

The three open fired, Irving easily eliminated Buford. Isabella failed getting Chad and Zoey eliminated as they manages to hit her each once as the same as Vanessa

-Confessional Cam(s)-

_**Buford: Was i beaten...BY A NERD AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_

-End-

Team Emerald

Phineas: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Candace: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Mindy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Chad: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 2

Zoey: Two Lives. Kills: 2. Hits: 2

Thor: Dead. Kills: 2. Hits: 4

Adyson: Dead. Kills: 1. Hits: 1

Coltrane: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Gretchen: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 1

Lil Suzy: Dead. Kills: 3. Hits: 7

Mandy: Two Lives. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Irving: Two Lives. Kills: 1. Hits: 2

Team Ruby

Ferb: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Jeremy: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Isabella: Dead. Kills: 3. Hits: 3

Baljeet: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Buford: Dead . Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Albert: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Stacy: Dead. Kills: 1. Hits: 1

Jenny: Dead. Kills: 1. Hits: 1

Thaddeus: Dead. Kills: 2. Hits: 4

Morty: Dead. Kills: 0. Hits: 0

Vanessa: Dead. Kills: 1. Hits: 2

Jake: Attention campers Today's winner is Team Emerald

All of the remaining emeralds were cheering as Jake flipped the switch on his remote and all the campers who were "dead" were reanimated

Jake: Emeralds you are the top dogs winning the last 2 challenges back-to-back. Rubies what can I say? stinks to be you right now, I see you're losing butts at the Campfire Ceremony

Elimination Campfire Ceremony -Team Ruby Meeting 2

Jake: How sad. I thought you guys would've done better Anyway when I call your name come get a marshmallow the person who doesn't receive a marshmallow will walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave the island. And you can't come...EVER! Anyway first marshmallow goes to Ferb

Ferb walks up and got his marshmallow happy to know that he wasn't going home

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jake: Isabella, Buford, Vanessa come on up

The three went up and got their marshmallow

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jake: Thaddeus, Morty, Baljeet you're safe as well

The three went up to receive their marshmallow which left Jeremy, Albert, Stacy and Jenny

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jake: Jeremy

Jeremy left out a huge sigh as he got his marshmallow

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jake: Jenny

Jenny walked up and got her marshmallow which left a confident Albert and Stacy

Jake: Campers this is the finally marshmallow of the night. And I can now say the final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jake: Stacy

Albert: WHAT?! YOU GUYS PICKED STACY OVER ME?!

Jake: Yes yes big shocker, do I have to get the ejecto seat again?

Albert: Don't bother I'm outta here good luck trying to win without me losers

Albert then hopped onto the boat and it rode off

Vanessa: Jake what the heck was that?

Jake: Look I got 5 votes to kick Albert outta here and 2 votes for Stacy so get some rest and I'll see you for next weeks challenge

-Confessional Cam(s)-

**_Vanessa: Stacy and Jenny may have gotta away with their actions this week but not for long_**

**_Isabella: I was the the top member for our team this challenge if only Thaddeus had gone home instead of Albert_**

**_Jenny: Thanks goodness for Candace idea if not Stacy would of been sent home_**

**_Ferb: This team is becoming unstable I seriously hope we make a breakthrough in teamwork and trust_**

**_Stacy: Candace's plan was to switch the votes so I won't get eliminated so that left Albert sent packing. Sooner or later we'll get caught but I got a plan for that_**

-End-

Jake: That's a wrap on week 2. 2 campers down 22 left to go, What will happen next week? Find out next time on Danville...Drama...Island

* * *

Well this chapter was a bother. Anyway Candace, Stacy and Jenny has now created the first D.D.I alliance and Vanessa is mad. And Albert was sent packing too bad buddy

Episode 4: Campers got Talent

If any of you guys have some challenges in mind you can pm them or put it on a review.


End file.
